


We are each our own devil and we make this world our hell

by Fic_me_up_buttercup



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar Needs A Hug, One Shot, Poetic, Punishment, Wings, no beta we die like men, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_me_up_buttercup/pseuds/Fic_me_up_buttercup
Summary: A fallen angel-no, correction-thefallen angel, stands alone on an empty beach, a cigarette burning between his fingers.





	We are each our own devil and we make this world our hell

A fallen angel-no, correction- _the_ fallen angel, stands alone on an empty beach, a cigarette burning between his fingers.

He does not look up at heaven and dream of what was and what could have been, and he does not look down at hell and sorely remember the torture that he had received and given. Instead, the devil stands alone on a beach andstares straight ahead, thinking of _her_.

He thinks of her smile and her long blonde hair, of the freckle that she has behind her ear and her eyes that are just as deep and blue as the ocean he is currently starring across. The fallen angel thinks of the girl he loves and how she is so much better then he could ever be and deserves so much more than he could ever offer.

The rising tide breaks against the devils feet, soaking his shoes and bringing him back to the present. He takes one last drag from his cigarette before dropping it into the sand, letting the returning wave wash it away.

“I won’t let you hurt her,” he says to no one, to God, to himself. “And I won’t let you control me.”

The devil sighs and rolls his shoulders releasing his wings, his curse, his gift. For a moment he considers keeping them, using them to fly back to hell and leave his new life behind, leave _her_ behind. He knows that she will be safer that way, safe from _him_, but he also knows that he is selfish.

The fallen angel drops to his knees and pulls out a blade, a wicked grin on his lips. He reaches behind him and makes the first slice, punishing his father with his rebellion, punishing heaven with his refusal of its grace, but most of all punishing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. Feel free to check me out on tumblr @ amoosewithflannelforfur


End file.
